fiducarius
by Syndic-Machiavelli
Summary: After much nagging I have finally written a strange, romantic and maybe even humorous story about Selene and...well, you'll have to find out. (Warning - I have NEVER written a romance fic before)
1. Awakening

Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the rather strange and twisted plotline.

A/N: Thank you to the Evil Bird-eating Magpie for this challenge as well as the badpopsicle6 Anita Blake/Jean Claude fanfic page and Anayaka (vampirekissss) for giving me this idea.

Challenge: Pick the two strangest main-character pairings for Selene and make them meet and/or make one see the other's advances. Include the line "Caw caw! I'm a giant bird-eating magpie-like vampire!" Think of something difficult why don't you?

Erika crept into Selene's room, hoping that no-one had seen her after the fight with Kraven. Something about his not letting her see Soren's report about the Den she had found. The look on his face when she had called him a lying spineless bastard was worth the injuries he'd inflicted, even from Erika's point of view. She shook inwardly as she thought of the blood running down Selene's battered body, unsure whether from anger or... _what I've always hidden, even from myself. _ Erika certainly didn't dare telling Selene; she'd devise some slow and painful death for the servant, like the aristocrats who wooed her. Or rather, they tried and made themselves the Coven laughingstocks in the process.

Tiptoeing further in, the servant saw that Selene was still awake, and had done nothing about her wounds. She was sitting at her desk with a drawn, anxious expression. Rising, she moved to her safe, something clutched in her hand. "Hello Erika. Why are you still up at this time of day?" The words stalled in Erika's mouth. "I...wanted to see if you were alright." A cool glance was shot in her direction. "Really? After what exactly?...Ah, Kraven sent you to coddle me."

"No, I... I eavesdropped and saw Kraven beat you. I know you were injured." The Death Dealer put her document in the safe and shut it...on the third attempt "Why are you shaking then, if you're perfectly fine?" Selene acquiesced. "Fine. Since I'm clearly not going to get rid of you easily, you might as well help me clean up." Erika followed her mechanically into the bathroom, trying desperately to disguise her desire.

Selene wearily pulled off her leathers, wincing as all the pain from her injuries came back. Erika washed the blood from her lacerations with water so cold that she thought she'd turn numb soon. _Although that was probably the idea. _Finishing the Dealer's back, Erika turned. _ What's **she** nervous over? She hasn't broken at least 3 of the Coven's most crucial laws. _The servant wrapped her arms around Selene, pulling her forwards and licking the blood from the gashes littered across Selene's face. The Death Dealer's revulsion and surprise was balanced by her growing arousal. _Why can't I control myself? One little touch and my brain disengages! Elder's sake, get a grip_ _on yourself! _They kissed again, passionate, rapacious, and once more Selene ignored rational thought. She was spared further agony by a light rap on the door. Pulling herself free, Selene snatched a blouse and put it on, then reached for the silk kimono behind the door. _Even if this is Kraven, he'll have my unwavering gratitude._

Erika watched Selene walk away. _Damn! I'll strangle the asshole at the door. Or maybe not, seeing as I'm a mere servant girl. _From what Erika could hear, Selene wasn't sure whether she should yell at the visitor or thank them on hands and knees. As for the visitor, he didn't seem to be the sort of person you yelled at and survived. His presence certainly troubled Selene. "Oh...I thought you wouldn't be here for another twelve hours at least..." Her nervous gaze met by his calm visage. "May I come in?" Definitely an aristocrat, and a Death Dealer, or a former one. _Odd. I've never seen him around. New Coven maybe?_ "Certainly. I apologize for forgetting my manners; it's just that-" The unknown visitor smiled. "I understand." She locked the door behind him. "I'll just see myself out then." The smile vanished, replaced by a cold analytical look that would freeze an erupting volcano. _Eep. Now I understand why Selene looks half petrified. _ Selene practically propelled her out of the bedroom. "Okay, okay, I _can_ open the doors to the hallway." Now in the study, Erika reached for the outer door. _I'm going to be in deep shit if anyone finds out. Especially those two. _ She opened the door and closed it loudly, before creeping over and peering through the bedroom door. Erika the eavesdropper. In spite of herself, she grinned.

So Erika got rejected. Don't worry - she has a moderate part in the next chapter.


	2. Memories

Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the rather strange and twisted plotline.

Inside, Selene paced anxiously. "Did you receive my message?"

"Not...entirely. Your memories are...indistinct, unclear. There is no sense of time; it's all a jumble. I _did_ understand the rest." He paused, turned to face her. His eyes flicked over her face as he walked forward. Selene almost ran to him, pulling the Elder close. "I'm going to die." Placing his fingers under her chin, he tilted her face upwards. Selene's green-brown eyes locked with his blue ones. "You could have died anyway. Are you insane trying to-" _And? If Kraven found out he'd have killed me anyway! _"I did what I had to protect the Coven. Dying of blood loss is entirely different to being burnt alive." Something flickered in her sire's eyes. "I know. But if anything happens to you, it would be extremely convenient for Kraven, which is why I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible." She nodded, and once again his arms pulled her close.

_Kraven? But why would he want to kill the woman he loves?!_ Erika's mind was in turmoil. _Although it seems he has competition._ Her heartbeat seemed far too loud in the vampiress' ears.

_Why am I suddenly terrified that Selene is about to follow Sonja's path? Anything but that. _"Forgive me. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I was concerned about you." She smiled up at him. "I underst-" Selene winced slightly. "Are you alright? You weren't injured two days ago." Something close to confusion showed on her face. "How did you know?"

"More of a general idea; it's an innate ability I seem to have. You won't avoid answering my question by trying to lead me on a tangent." She paused, weighing up whether she should tell him the truth or not. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." _I wasn't born yesterday; what are you hiding?_

_Just tell him the truth you idiot; so Kraven's been chasing you again, nothing new…Exactly; he'll think I'm a defenceless fool who runs to him every time Kraven gets in the way. _"A scratch that produces enough blood to soak your shirt through?" A slight raise of one eyebrow. _Oh well, it was worth a try._ Selene hesitated, then turned around and pulled off the blouse. _Thank God Kraven isn't watching._ She almost grinned. _He'd have a fit._

_Ouch. That is certainly a nasty wound._ He absently traced the laceration curving down Selene's back, his fingertips submerged in the blood still flowing from the cut. For some reason he felt an unfathomable flash of anger. _How could someone do this to Selene?…_His_ Selene? Perhaps._ "How did this happen?" The Elder managed to keep his voice steady, but only just. "Don't lie to me again; this is _not_ a Lycan wound." _Selene certainly isn't without enemies in the Coven, but most of them wouldn't be able to get that close. Most of them are jealous failed Death Dealers._

"I…argued with Kraven. Our dispute was more…serious than usual." No reply. "In the end I just snapped. I hit him and he hit back." _There: I've said it. _"You mean you just stood there and _let _him beat you up." _An understatement if I ever heard one._

"What was I supposed to do? He would have found some obscure law that let him rape me or something."

"If he does it again, during my reign or not, you can damn well smash his face in. I don't particularly care _what_ you do, as long as he doesn't try again." _Well. Perhaps Kraven has more enemies on the Council than he thinks._ She couldn't quite conceal her joy at finally getting _carte blanche_ over Kraven.

"During my reign or not." _What the hell?!_ Reign over the Council? Perhaps this was Amelia's Regent. It would explain the fact that she'd never seen him before. _Another little mystery. Unless… No. No _way. _Selene wouldn't be_ that_ stupid. Would she?_

Viktor bit into his wrist, letting the blood flow down onto the ends of his long, slim fingers before running them over the most serious of Selene's injuries. If a Lycan, or Kraven, or even Lucian himself found out that she knew… He didn't particularly want to think of the consequences if she was in this condition. _**Idiot.** Who do you think you're fooling, because it's an **abysmal** excuse._ Unbidden, an image lingered in his mind's eye. Sonja had inherited almost all of his long-dead wife's features, but she had grown her hair much longer, and it had been wavy, unlike Anaya's. _If her eyes_ _had more green in them, Selene would be a virtual mirror image._ He almost smiled at the memory. _Selene, unlike Sonja, has her temper as well._ Viktor pushed the image of his wife away. Why did he have to remember now?

Selene's eyes fluttered closed as her Sire's fingers brushed her skin. She didn't particularly care why she didn't want him to stop, she just knew that she wanted the emotions she felt to last forever. Her heartbeat increased slowly as he began to trace the injuries on her breasts, her shoulders, her neck. This was completely unlike what she had felt during Erika's advances. _Advances?_ Had her sire fallen in love with the woman he had turned, or had he always felt this way but never shown it? _And what about me? Have I fallen in love with him? Or was this the reason why I stood gazing at his Crypt for so long?_ Selene had no answers to such disturbing questions.

_Selene has a boyfriend. Okay. _A smirk crept onto Erika's face. _Imagine if Kraven found out. _She entertained that thought for a while, blind to the fact that Kraven was actually walking up the corridor outside.

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this is going now. Who wants Kraven to walk in on them? Should Viktor have angsty thoughts about his dead wife? Should Erika reveal the whole thing to Kraven because she's jealous? Should Selene suddenly think about Michael? Please review.


	3. Loss of Control

Loss of Control

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the rather strange and twisted plotline.

As Selene's arousal increased, she could feel bloodlust rise within her. She could small the blood Viktor was brushing across her face, almost taste it in her mouth. She had heard the rumours: some vampires turned as many mortals as they could, just to taste human blood, the more sadistic vampires in the Coven often fed off other vampires, or fed others themselves. And of course she had heard the whispers of a powerful clique of aristocrats who fed without turning and risked their lives to taste human blood. Was vampire blood the same? The Death Dealer didn't know, for she had never drunk another vampire's blood. _If this doesn't stop, I'll be dangerously close to losing control and biting Viktor. Shit. He'll kill me._ But she couldn't distance herself from her emotions.

Slowly, gently, Viktor slid his fingertips over Selene's lips. Involuntarily she ran her tongue down his icy hand until she reached the gash on his wrist. _Where's the cold detatchment you're famous for? _She felt his arm against her spine, pulling her closer._ "What's the point of being immortal if you can't enjoy the simple pleasures in life?"_ Leaning forwards, she touched her lips to her Sire's. He didn't break the kiss, but ran his tongue across her lips as the last hint of brown bled from Selene's eyes. Distantly she realised that the only thing keeping her robe in place was the pressure of Viktor's body against hers, that neither the inner nor the outer door was locked, and that if anyone barged in no amount of kicking their insolent ass out would erase the image of her half naked with an Elder's arms locked aroud her. She also realised that she couldn't bring herself to care.

_What has she **done** to me? _How could Selene appear by chance in his life and break down emotional barriers that had taken centuries to create? First he'd turned her, knowing full well that if she ever found out what had really happened that night, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Then he'd began to feel guilt, even self-loathing over his actions, and now…_I love her._ Not just some primtive carnal desire, but actual feelings for her. _And tomorrow you'll have to look her in the eyes and tell her that you have to kill her._

Selene pressed her head aginst Viktor's shoulder, desperate just to feel his skin beside her own. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, hear his heart beating steadily. Without thought, her lips found his neck, trailing kisses over the artery there. Both their heartbeats, a little faster now. She felt, more than heard his gasp as her fangs grazed his skin. Selene's fingers fumbled with the buttons on her Sire's shirt.

A shadow of a smile flitted across Viktor's face as he watched Selene attempt to undo his shirt. He could taste her frustration, her rising need, her desire. The touch of her lips against his, of her fangs against his neck, had sparked something long-dormant in him. He cupped her hands in his own, transferring them to the back of his neck. He leaned into her, his lips tracing her cheek, the line of her jaw. Her hands pressed harder against his back. Slowly he touched his mouth to her neck, undoing his shirt while he worked his way down to her shoulders. His fangs slid down her neck and across her collarbone to the sound of her soft moans.

_Bloody hell, no pun intended. Kraven is going to be **so** pissed when he finds out. He'll banish her. _Erika grinned._ If he doesn't kill her first._ _Perhaps someone should…inform him. Besides, it's rude to stare when people are…in this situation._


	4. Kraven

Kraven

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the rather strange and twisted plotline. It's getting more twisted by the minute…

Kraven started as he saw Erika standing by the inner doors with an odd look on her face. Half smirk, half fear and a dash of arousal. What the hell was she doing, especially with that look on her face? "What aren't you telling me?" The servant paused. "Well…Selene and Viktor are…busy and I don't think they want to be disturbed. _Very_ busy." _Fuck._ Selene was probably bitching about him and showing Viktor all her injuries. _I didn't even think he'd regenerated fully yet._ "Define _busy_."

"Well, Viktor just told Selene that she could beat the shit out of you without being punished, which she'll probably do if you interrupt them." Erika paused. "I know what you did to her and I wouldn't be surprised if Viktor tortured you." He paused. "Well, if you know, then you know what will happen if Viktor hears of it." The Regent's eyes began to lighten.

Although she wasn't the one being threatened, Selene was tortured nevertheless. She felt as if she were burning. She wanted nothing except to feel her Sire's body around her, inside her, but there was nothing she could do about it. Every caress was agony on her healing body and ecstacy on her soul. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she trailed kisses over every inch of his chest.

_Uh oh. Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ "But the report was really an excuse, wasn't it? A chance for you to scare Selene into clamming up, or –"

Erika saw a vague blur before Kraven's fist smashed into her temple. She shrieked in pain and passed out.

_Just my luck, for some half-witted asshole to create an emergency. _Selene's head snapped up at the scream. _Ignore it. Just ignore it: you're not the only Death Dealer here._ A reluctant sigh escaped her throat as she stared into Viktor's eyes. But any opportunity for her to ignore the commotion was shot to pieces as Kraven stalked in. _Shiiiit. I'll be banished by tomorrow._

_That insolent little bastard._ "Kraven…" Viktor let his voice trail off menacingly as the Regent bowed. "I have recently become aware of certain…disturbing matters. Would you care to explain yourself?" _Perhaps the entire story will emerge._ He could feel Selene trembling beside him and drew her into his arms. The speed of her heartbeat had nothing to do with love and everyting to do with fear.

As Kraven stared at the tableau in front of him, he became less petrified and more and more confused. There was something slightly out of reach…something terribly wrong about the whole scene. He transferred his gaze from Viktor to Selene, unable to prevent a sadistic grin from appearing on his feaures. Suddenly he was back in his quarters, his body pressed against hers to stop her from struggling, the taste of her blood sweet and intoxicating in his mouth. But the memories would have to wait. First he needed a…suitable explanation.

"Kraven!" Viktor's voice cut through Selene's fear. She desperately wanted to bury her face in his chest, let him embrace her and drive away her fear, but she couldn't. Not with Kraven watching. "_No matter how much you fear the Lycans, you have to face them. Don't let them see your weakness, child."_ The memory of her Sire's voice allowed her to focus. _Just go and puch the arrogant shithead up. No-one will blame you. _The Regent smiled blandly and stepped towards them. "Get the hell away from me you bastard!" The smile never left Kraven's face as he took another step. "I'm warning you…" Selene's voice was steady, even if it was barely above a whisper.

Finally Kraven composed himself and looked as innocently as he could manage at Viktor. "Selene came to my quarters wanting a copy of Soren's report on a possible Den. As it was nothng to do with her current assignment I refused, unless she gave me somethng in return." _Why am I not surprised?_ "Since she did, I couldn't give her the report, but I did tell her that Soren had found nothing. Read the report for yourself if you don't believe me." _I certainly don't._ "Continue."

"Selene accused me of lying and we argued. After she hit me I had to fight in self-defence. Eventually I overpowered her."

"That is everything?" Viktor's voice hadn't lost its cynical tone. Kraven nodded. "Liar." Selene's whisper came as a surprise even to herself. _Selene has never lied to me before. On the other hand, her loathing for Kraven isn't exactly a state secret. No-one could break her with violence alone – I made sure of that. Damn this!_

_Just make him go. If he stays here I'll crack. Or I'll beat him to a pulp._ Selene gritted her teeth and waited. Neither option would help her. She closed her eyes wearily and suddenly she was acutely aware of how she was leaning against her Sire's body, how wonderful it had felt to press her lips against his, and how much farther she wanted to go. _My bloody hormones aren't helping either. Just get Kraven out of here! _Completely unexpectedly the Regent laughed. "I didn't think you'd want me to tell Viktor about what _else_ happened." Kraven's face twisted into a perverted grin. _He's trying to set me up. Bastard._ "And…?" Viktor had suddenly gone very calm._ Not good. He'll never belive Kraven anyway. I hope. _"After I had…subdued her Selene decided tat she wasn't that interested in fight-"

"Out! I'm not going to stand here and watch you spout bullshit Kraven!" Without realising, Selene broke free of Vktor's grasp and stepped towards Kraven.

Kraven tried not to burst out laughing again, in spite of the danger. Selene's temper had just proven his argument. Viktor would never believe her if she threw him out by force. "I think I'll stay where I am, thank you. I'm enjoing the view." _Only someone with a heart of stone could ignore it. Then again, Viktor hasn't been the slightest bit interested in women since his wife died._ His musings were interrupted by Selene's fist breaking his nose and spraying blood everywhere. _Oops. Maybe I went a bit far._ He blocked the next few punches before she managed to kick his legs out from under him. _How ironic. Exactly how I ended on top of her._ In retaliation he shot up and kicked her in the chest, clipping her jaw as she faltered. The reprieve was short lived as her foot connected with his genitals. Kraven doubled up in pain before a punch to the head rendered him unconscious and he was dragged outside.

Viktor watched the fight, half amused at Kraven's pathetic attempts to defend himself and half concerned about the effect of his attack on Selene's injuries. _There's nothing I can do for her at the moment._ He stepped further out of range of both fighters, remembering the feel of Selene's body under his hands. Calmly he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes as Selene dragged Kraven out the door. _Good riddance._

"Selene? What was the sc-" Kahn stopped as he saw her lugging Kraven out of her room. "Oh. Right. Erika, take Kraven to his rooms and lock the bastard in." Selene grinned as Erika hurried away with Kraven's unconscious body. "I'm glad I got he chance to speak to you Selene. About that human of yours…" The smile faded. "Michael Corvin, yes." _What's up with her?_ "Do you mind if I have a little chat with him?"

"No, go ahead. He's in safe house 7."

"Thanks." Kahn walked away.

Selene closed her eyes and fought the urge to groan in frustration. _Michael. Shit._ Their kiss flashed into her mind. _That's **ridiculous. **__He's **nothing** to me._


	5. Ars Obliviscendi

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the rather strange and twisted plotline. It's getting more twisted by the minute…

A/N: A little note on the title. My usual way of naming a fic is to open the Latin dictionary on a random page and choose whatever word my finger lands on. Fortunately, _fiducarius_ means "someone who is trusted" (masc.) and makes some sort of sense for this story. The chapter title is a work by Ovid, translated as "The Art of Loving." A gerund! A gerund! bashes muse unconscious

Viktor could tell that something had changed in Selene as she walked back into the room. Absently he wondered what had changed her, but his thoughts were overridden by concern and empathy. _Something I have not felt for centuries._ He rose and walked over to her, gently taking her by the shoulders. The urge to slide his fingers under Selene's chin and tilt her face upwards enough to kiss her was almost overpowering. Instinctively he fought against it, just as he had done when the need for human blood had threatened to rise. That thought provoked memories that had lurked in the baser depths of his mind for nearly one and a half millenia to spring into his mind's eye. _It never mattered when Selene was there. The compulsion just stopped._ He forced himself to speak, to anchor himself in the present. "What is wrong, my dear?"

After locking both doors, Selene approached Viktor. She tried to seem distant as a now familiar shiver snaked through her limbs. Selene could barely concentrate on her Sire's words, as if she were heaing them underwater. "I…" _"I've just been kissed by a **Lycan, **raped, found out that Erika **really** likes me, and I feel like shit. Please help." That'll come out **wonderfully**. Oh, and I've decided that I like taking advantage of guys seven times my age. Mustn't forget that. _The Death Dealer shook her head. "Every time something really shitty happens in my life you suddenly appear. It can't be coincidence." _Oops. _

In spite of himself, Viktor couldn't suppress the soft laugh that escaped his lips. "If you were anyone else, I'd be insulted." He watched her face as a smile inched its way across it, almost like smiling was something she had never known how to do. He raised a hand to her cheek to brush back the few strands of midnight-black hair that had fallen. No-one else would have noticed the shadow of a breath that wound its way around his fingers, yet it was as obvious to Viktor as the barest dilation of Selene's pupils and her slight trembling. Suddenly walking into the sunlight was a thousand times easier than removing his hand from her face. Slowly his hand slid down her face, self-control winning over emotion. Or was it? He could feel her jaw under his fingers, yet he was no closer to taking his hand away. Almost involuntarily, he slid his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. The sound of her heart beating, the feel of her trembling in his arms was intoxicating as his mouth closed on hers.

Selene closed her eyes, savouring the kiss. _The kiss with Michael wasn't like this._ Gently, Viktor's lips parted from hers. She stepped closer, their bodies pressing against each other. Her skin felt cold after centuries of losing it's warmth, but Selene felt like sunlight was burning her from the inside out. Viktor's lips left her own and travelled across her cheek to her ear. "Befor Kraven…interrupted us…" his voice trailed off as he kissed her ear. "Do you want to…continue?" he finished.

"I would have thought that was obvious," she said, grinning slightly, trying to disguise how much she felt. Her hands slid slowly down to his hips, tracing along the top of his trousers. He exhaled slowly, trying not to groan as her hands went lower. _What does it **take** for you to become aroused! _ Viktor laughed sardonically and caressed down her neck to her abdomen in a fluid movemenr which made Selene moan. "I never thought I would hear that from _you, _Selene" He spoke her name with a dark emphasis that made her lower body clench. "I _said_ that? I thought I had better control." Her Sire smirked. "Evidently not as good as mine."

"Prove it." Her tone was deadly serious. "Lie down."

Viktor allowed a smile to play upon his lips as he walked over to the bed and stretched out on his back. _Selene the flirt! Well. _ Selene mirrored his casual steps, sitting close to his legs. "I was just wondering who you practised on," he grinned, "After all, I've lost count of the number of people drooling after you." Selene blinked. "You -" she trailed off, unable to think of a suitably acidic reply. "_You_ are already losing," again that elusive smile flickered across Viktor's face, "Unless you hope insulting me will make me deal leniently with you?"

_A sudden blinding pain as Kraven's fist collided with her skull. Selene gritted her teeth and endured it, shocked that she hadn't even noticed until he'd hit her. Her training took over - rolling to avoid his kick, Selene slammed one fist into Kraven's foot and the other into the back of his kneecap. She had the satisfaction of hearing him yell in pain before he collapsed on top of her. "Get the **fuck **off me Kraven!" She tried to twist out, but he had her pinned down too well. "I can't publicly punish my queen, but you won't be treated with leniently."_

Selene snapped back into the present, blinking, trying to clear her head. "Selene?" Her eyes tracked Viktor's hand as he waved it in front of her face. She stared at his eyes uncertainly, unnerved by his own stare; as if he wasn't sure being in the same room was entirely safe. "I- I'm fine. I don't usually blank out like that."

"Tell me." The command hidden behind the soft, cajoling voice was like being shoved into an ice-crusted lake. No matter how much they cared for each other - _lusted after each other_ – Viktor would still be an Elder before anything else. "Kraven and I agree on the first part of events, but after he pinned me on the floor, he decided to take what I would never offer him." Selene paused, concentrating on not breaking down like a coward. "He raped me and then had the audacity to lie about it in front of my face." Her eyes never left Vikor as he sat up, drawing her face towards him. "Will this be more fuel for your hatred," he remarked, "or will you let youself forget?"

"No." _What if I did? What if I didn't see it when I closed my eyes? If I had some peace? _"No. I can't brush it away." She hesitated, weariess creeping into her voice. "At least, not the thought. The detail…I want to forget, but that isn't possible." His hand reached out towards her, but she caught it, entwining her fingers into his. "Are you certain of that?" Viktor's ageless grey eyes caught hers. "Refuse Kraven's hold over you," she could barely hear his whisper, "Let me help you forget." He leaned into her, pulling her down, embracing her.


End file.
